Till The End
by Lady Mico
Summary: This is 6 years after the anime. Yoh and Anna are newly wed. What will Yoh do if he found out that Anna has only 1 year to live? will there be a cure for her?


TILL THE END Hi my name is Lady Miko and this is my first fan fiction. I just fell in love in YOH/ANNA fics like Anna and the King, Wanted Perfect Husband (Must be a Shaman King), Never and Beyond, Fever, I'm Going Home of Syaoran no Hime; Dark Side Of The Moon, Moments of Bratty; Whispers In The Dark, Greatest Gift, If I Could Change The World, Just Watch the Stars, A Day Like No Others, Innermost by Da*Mouse; Celebrations by Apple-chan and A New Beginning to an End by Elisabeth Harry The Ultimate/u. Thank you very much that you made all that fics.  
  
By the way, this story is set 6 years after the anime. I want to warn you all Anna fans that there is something going bad to Anna. So I have warned you.  
  
Now for who will read this fic I want to thank u. Reviews are welcome.  
  
"Miss Anna!!!"  
  
Tamao screamed as Anna suddenly fainted. She was catching her breath and holding her chest. "Miss Anna, be steady please be steady." Tamao said with full of panic. 'I will call Ren and the others." "Please be steady."  
  
"Tamao, what happened? Your screaming like hell!" Horo-Horo said angrily  
  
"Oh shut up, Horo-Horo! Miss Anna has just fainted. Just help me bring Miss Anna to their room! And call Faust. Master Yoh mustn't know this. He will surely worry if he knows this. And Miss Anna will be angry if Master Yoh knows this. Tamao said angrily to the Anui shaman.  
  
"Okay." Said the shocked shaman. He was shocked be the ITAKO Anna would be the last person in the world to got sick. "I will request Ren to call Faust."  
  
"Tamao, what do you think happened to Miss Anna?" Pirica asked Tamao as Faust examine Anna. "I don't know Pirica. I wish Miss Anna is okay. Tamao said with full hope. "And I wish Master Yoh is here. So he could help us."  
  
------------------Anna's Dream---------------- --  
  
The whole place is dark. Not even single thing can be seen in the room. Anna saw a house full of happiness, a NEW descendant of the most powerful clan of mikos is born. Then Anna suddenly remembered this house. It is the house where she used to live. The Kyouyama Temple. Her mother who was cradling the child was so beautiful like her child. Her father was at the side of his wife and his daughter was very happy to see his daughter. The baby was healthy, cute, lively and beautiful. This baby will inherit the power of the whole power of the Kyouyama clan. The baby was given a golden necklace that was passed in every new descendant is born. And this baby was named Anna Kyouyama.  
-------- After 5 Years--------- The home of the Kyouyama's was filled of screams of mikos. With the broken pieces of the 'Holy Porcelain' in their hands, there is no chance of surviving their lives now. It is passed to each generations of the Kyouyama's that if the 'Holy Porcelain' all their lives will end. And the biggest guilt now is their youngest descendant has cause the chaos in their clan. Anna causes the chaos of their clan. A crying child who accidentally broke a special treasure of their family. Now all of the anger of the family is put in her. She is the most lovable descendant of their family, but now, she cause the death of the other mikos of their family, was expelled from her family. The girl was out in the world she doesn't know. Until she learn about being cool and no emotion. Then she was found by Asakura Kino, her trainer to be strong. Asakura Kino thought that this girl would be a perfect itako and fiancée for his grandson. Soon the girl is a perfect itako in the age of 10. when the girl was 13, she goes to Tokyo to support and train his future husband for the shaman fight. They faced many trials and problems together and they learn to love each other. But now they must face more serious problems.  
  
Yoh felt something wrong with Anna, so as soon as possible, he goes home. "Where is Anna?" Yoh suddenly appeared in the Asakura household. "Master Yoh. Thank goodness that you are here. Miss Anna is upstairs." Tamao said. "What happened to Anna?" Yoh asked again "We all didn't know that Miss Anna has a heart attack and it so serious now that we will need to watch her carefully." Faust said. "What? You mean Miss Anna is sick all along?" Pirica asked Anna Yoh think about his wife "Is she gonna be ok?" "Yes, if we will take care of her." Faust said.  
  
That was the first chapter. I think it would be 3-part story. Next chapter, Anna will be haunt by the same dream again. So is the story nice? All reviews are welcome!!!!! 


End file.
